Freddy vs. Jason
Category:Films | directed by = Ronny Yu | written by = Damian Shannon; Mark Swift; David S. Goyer Revised script re-writes only. | produced by = Robert Shaye; Douglas Curtis; Renee Witt; Stokely Chaffin; Sean S. Cunningham | music by = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Fred Murphy | edited by = Mark Stevens | distributed by = New Line Cinema Sean S. Cunningham Films | release date(s) = August 15th, 2003 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $113,000,000 | preceded by = Jason X (2002) New Nightmare (1994) | followed by = Friday the 13th (2009) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) }} Freddy vs. Jason is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is a crossover between two popular franchises, A Nightmare on Elm Street, which features the demonic antagonist Freddy Krueger, and Friday the 13th, which features the hockey-mask serial killer, Jason Voorhees. The film was directed by Ronny Yu with a script written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. In terms of production release, the movie is a sequel to Jason X in the Friday the 13th film series and New Nightmare in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. In terms of continuity however, the movie takes place after the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The movie was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 2003. Actor Robert Englund reprises his infamous role as Freddy Krueger, with stunt coordinator Ken Kirzinger taking his first turn at wielding the equally noteworthy machete of Jason Voorhees. Plot Cast Appearances * Alice Johnson * Bill Freeburg * Blake Mueller * Blake Mueller's father * Bobby Davis * Campbell * Charlie Linderman * Christina Gray * Dead boy on tree * Dead girl on tree * Doc * Freddy Krueger * Frisell * Gibb Smith * Glen Lantz * Goodman * Heather * Jason Voorhees * Jennifer Caulfield * Jesse Walsh * Kia Waterson * Kinsey Park * Kristen Parker * Lori Campbell * Lori Campbell's mother * Mark Davis * Nancy Thompson * Pamela Voorhees * Phillip Anderson * Scott Stubbs * Shack * Shaye * Trey Cooper * Will Rollins * Williams * Ohio :* Springwood :* Westin Hills :* Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital :* Elm Street ::* 1428 Elm Street * New Jersey :* Cunningham County :* Crystal Lake Township :* Camp Crystal Lake ::* Crystal Lake * Goats * Snakes * Hypnocil * Machete * Deputy * Doctor * Nurse * Police officer * Psychiatrist * Reporter * School principal * Sheriff * Student * 1950s * 1957 * 1990s * 1999 * 2000s * A-Hole * Burn victims * Cemetery * Cocksmith * Cut in half * Cruel child * Decapitation * Demons * Dolls * Dismemberment * Dreams * Electrocution * Eye injuries * Falling from a great height * Head injury * High school * Impalement * KRGR 6 * Lynch mobs * Mental health facility * Necrophilia * Nightmares * Possession * Psychopath * Severed fingers * Severed hands * Severed head * Severed limbs * Severed nose * Skinny dipping * Sliced in two * Slit throat * Smoking * Stabbings * Suicide * Undead * Female rear nudity * Female topless nudity * Homophobic slur * Male rear nudity * Profanity Notes * Freddy vs. Jason redirects to this page. * Production on Freddy vs. Jason began on September 9th, 2002 and concluded on November 26th, 2002. * Actor Chris Marquette, who plays Charlie Linderman, is credited as Christopher George Marquette in this film. * Actor Sean Tyler Foley, who plays a camp counselor in a flashback scene, is credited as Tyler Foley in this film. * Actor Colton Shock, who plays a cruel child in a flashback scene, is credited as Colton Schock in this film. * The original Damian Shannon and Mark Swift script for the film brought the total running time to 2 hours and 30 minutes. Writer David S. Goyer was brought in to revise and edit the script, trimming it down to a more manageable 97 minutes. In some cases, certain characters were combined to trim some of the fat from the original script. Goyer is given a "Special Thanks" credit in this film. Stokely Chaffin; Freddy vs. Jason DVD; Special features documentary. * The recap at the beginning of the film includes scenes taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Characters seen in the recap include: :* Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)-Freddy's Dead) :* Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) & A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Tina Gray (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Glen Lantz (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Jesse Walsh (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) :* Kristen Parker (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Phillip Anderson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Jennifer Caulfield (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) :* Doc (Freddy's Dead) Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Winner kills all". * Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play the role of Jason Voorhees to date. He is 6'5" tall. Robert Englund, who plays Freddy Krueger, is 5'9". * Oscar Gutiérrez, who makes an uncredited appearance as a jumper, is better known by his stage name Rey Mysterio, a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment who has made appearances on the WWE's Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown brands. * Mark Patton is given a special thanks screen credit in this film. Patton played the role of Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * The first murder victim featured in this film is a camp counselor named Heather, although this was only an aspect of a dream that Jason Voorhees is having. * One of the newspapers that chronicled the murders of the human Freddy Krueger was the Springfield Voice. * Producer Robert Shaye makes am unspeaking cameo appearance in the film as Principal Shaye. In a cut scene in the film, he actually has a little bit of dialogue. This is Bob Shaye's fourth appearance in A Nightmare on Elm Street film. Credited as L.E. Moko, he also played a bartender in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, a lecturer in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and a ticket seller in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Additionally, Robert Shaye also played a fictionalized version of himself in Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Coincidentally, Robert Shaye's wife, Lin Shaye, played a teacher at Springwood High School in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. * On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD commentary, actor Robert Englund praised Kelly Rowland's energy in the role of Kia Waterson, citing that she was the "perfect ingredient" to the cast. * Actress Kelly Rowland is best known as a former member of the pop group Destiny's Child. * For those who think that they are seeing actress Katharine Isabelle's breasts in the shower scene, that is actually body double Tammy Morris. Note that Katharine's face is not visible at all in that scene. * The name of the news broadcast station seen on the television at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital is KRGR 6. KRGR is a shortened form of Krueger, as in Freddy Krueger. On the DVD commentary for Freddy vs. Jason, actor Robert Englund, who plays Freddy in the movie, points out the KRGR name in the scene. Body count Incomplete Recommendations See also External Links * * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * * * * Freddy vs. Jason at the Elm Street Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Horror Film Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Gallery Human Krueger.jpg Little girl - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Jason Voorhees 009.jpg Heather - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Heather - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg Dead boy on tree.jpg Dead girl on tree.jpg Gibb Smith 001.jpg Kia Waterson 001.jpg Lori Campbell 001.jpg Gibb Smith 003.jpg Lori Campbell and Gibb Smith.jpg Trey Cooper 001.jpg Trey Cooper 002.jpg Gibb Smith 004.jpg Gibb Smith 005.jpg Blake Mueller 001.jpg Trey Cooper death 002.jpg Trey Cooper death.jpg Blake Mueller 003.jpg Sheriff Williams.jpg Scott Stubbs.jpg Lori Campbell 002.jpg Little girl - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg Blake Mueller's father.jpg Blake Mueller 002.jpg Goat.jpg Freddy tries to kill Blake.jpg Blake's father's head.jpg Blake and Jason.jpg Mark Davis 002.jpg Kinsey Park.jpg KRGR 6.jpg Kurt - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Kinsey Park 002.jpg Kia Waterson 002.jpg Kia Waterson 003.jpg Charlie Linderman 001.jpg Lori Campbell faints.jpg Shaye.jpg Kia Waterson 005.jpg Kia Waterson 004.jpg Corn field rave.jpg Corn field rave 002.jpg Corn field raver.jpg Gibb passed out.jpg Frisell.jpg Gibb Smith 002.jpg Frisell death.jpg Flaming Jason.jpg Shack.jpg Shack's friend.jpg Shack's friend death.jpg Corn field partier 1.jpg Corn field partier 2.jpg Corn field partier 3.jpg Corn field partier 4.jpg Corn field partier 5.jpg Doctor Campbell - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Bobby Davis.jpg Mark Davis 001.jpg Officer Goodman.jpg ---- 11 Category:2000s/Films Category:2003/Films Category:August, 2003/Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Sequels Category:8th installments Category:11th installments Category:Ronny Yu/Director Category:Damian Shannon/Writer Category:Mark Swift/Writer Category:David S. Goyer/Writer Category:Stokely Chaffin/Executive producer Category:Sean S. Cunningham/Producer Category:Douglas Curtis/Executive producer Category:Robert Shaye/Executive producer Category:Renee Witt/Executive producer Category:Graeme Revell/Composer Category:Fred Murphy/Cinematographer Category:Mark Stevens/Editor Category:Ken Kirzinger/Stunt performer